I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart
by RBabe500
Summary: A Seto/Joey/Mai love triangle. Prologue and Chapter One now up. Joey gets hit by a car and is in the hospital. But how did he get to the hospital? And why is Mai so worried about him? Aww...does Mai *like* Joey??? Me think so...R&R please!
1. Prologue

I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart  
  
A new ficcy by Talon (aka Tally)..that would be me, ya know.. -_-'' And yes, I _am_ aware that my pen name is Rbabe500 and has neither the name Talon nor Tally in it..I don't care..I would change it, but I like Rbabe too..but I prefer Talon..anywayz..  
  
Kaiba: O.o Oh no..she's started writing Yu-Gi-Oh fics..this cant be good..  
  
Talon: *walks in* Seto!!! *glomps him*  
  
Kaiba: O.O Not again..  
  
Talon: Now, now, baby..be nice..if you're a good little boy, I'll let you do the disclaimer..  
  
Kaiba: -_-' Excuse me while I contain my enthusiasm..  
  
Talon: That's it..*magically makes a whip appear* *cracks whip* Say it!  
  
Kaiba: O.o *gulp* Okokok..TalondoesntownanyoftheYu-Gi- OhcharactersorideasforYu-Gi-Oh!!!  
  
Talon: A lil quick, but ok..*glomps him again* Now, why don't you people read the story, while me and Seto get a bit better aquainted, ok? ^_~ R&R please!!!!!!  
  
KEY:  
  
'blah blah blah' = thinking  
  
"blah blah blah" = talking  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Joey Wheeler walked through the deserted streets, his headphones blaring, oblivious to the world. The streetlights created the only light on the block as the moon disappeared behind a cluster of clouds, leaving the sky dark and forbidding. Behind Joey, a figure shrouded in darkness cursed loudly as he tripped over a garbage can carelessly left lying in the middle of the street, half hidden in the dark when the moon disappeared behind another cloud. Joey heard neither the crash as the man tripped, nor the string of curses that followed. He was too lost in the music coming from his headphones.  
  
Behind him, the man regained his footing and continued to follow Joey as he had been ever since the blonde left the game shop several minutes before. Joey had been at the game shop late dueling with Yugi, losing each and every duel to the short King of Games. Despite the dueling skills Joey had acquired at Duelist Kingdom, he was still no threat to Yugi, or rather, Yami, the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle and true King of Games.  
  
Joey came to the street corner and stood there for a moment, making sure no cars were coming. Not seeing any headlights in the street, he began to walk across the street, his interest back on the music blaring from his headphones. He was halfway across the street when a car turned the corner, screeching as it did so. The drunk driver hardly had a chance to hit the brakes when the car came in contact with Joey's body. He rolled off the hood of the car and onto the cold, hard pavement in the street.  
  
The driver of the car looked at the person in the driver's seat of the car, an equally drunk teenage girl. With a nod, the car sped away, leaving Joey in the middle of the street, hurt and alone. Well, alone except for the stranger who had been following Joey. The man ran forward to Joey who was knocked unconscious and was bleeding a little from the head. Effortlessly, the man lifted up Joey's limp body and, holding him close, ran as fast as he could to the hospital located a few blocks away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Prologue.  
  
Short, I know, but I'm writing this on my computer between courses (Today is Thanksgiving, for those of you who don't know that that's when I'm typing this up.)..my mom keep interrupting me..I'll probably put up Chapter One today too..If I write it..Otherwise it'll be up tomorrow or so..Please review people!!! Reviews are what I live for! And if you wanna see a certain couple appear in this story, let me know and as long as it doesn't interfere with the main coupling of this story, I'll try to include it..and another thing, this _will_ be a Seto/Joey/Mai love triangle..signs of this will show in Chapter One..in reviews, please let me know who you want to see Joey with in the end..I think I know who I'll pair him with in the end, but I'm curious what other people want to happen. KK, thanx!!! ^_^  
  
~TaLoN~ 


	2. Remember All the Feelings

I'd Rather Have the One Who Holds My Heart  
  
Chapter One  
  
Told ya I'd put up the first chapter..Hmmm..now, where's Seto..I need him to do the disclaimer..*Yami walks in* Yami!!!!! *glomps him*  
  
Yami: O.o So _that's_ why Kaiba said not to come in here..  
  
Talon: Yami, dear, I need you to do me a lil, tiny, itsy-bitsy favor..  
  
Yami: This wouldn't involve that whip and handcuffs you have, plus your bed, would it?  
  
Talon: _ Yami, not _everything_ is about me getting freaky with you..  
  
Yami: It's not?  
  
Talon: No..well, most of the time yes, but right now, no..I just need you to do the disclaimer for me..I mean, unless you'd prefer the whip and handcuffs.. *wink wink*  
  
Yami: O.O Uh..no. I'll do the disclaimer for you though..Ahem..Tally own nothing associated with Yu-Gi-Oh, not even any cards..  
  
Talon: Thank you, Yami baby!!! MwAaZ! R&R dear readers!!! Luv ya all!  
  
KEY:  
  
'blah blah blah' = thinking  
  
"blah blah blah" = talking  
  
/blah blah blah/ = Yugi to Yami  
  
//blah blah blah// = Yami to Yugi  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Remember All the Feelings  
  
  
  
When Joey came to, he was in a hospital bed with a nurse standing over him. He blinked a few times, growing accustomed to the light streaming through the window next to his bed. He groaned once, memories of the previous night slowly coming back to him.  
  
"How are you feeling today, Mr. Wheeler?" the nurse asked. The button on her uniform said her name was Tally. [A/N: Hehe..I'm sorry..I had to put myself _somewheres_ in this story..even if it is only as Joey's nurse..]  
  
Joey groaned again. "Ok, I guess." he said weakly. Putting a hand to his forehead, his palm came in contact with a bandage over the left side of his forehead. He winced in pain.  
  
The nurse leaned over toward him and pulled his hand away from the bandage. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart. Don't wanna hurt yourself any more than you already did."  
  
Joey allowed her to place his hand back down on the bed. Already, he felt tired. But one question still plagued his mind. Fighting sleep, he asked, "How did I get to the hospital? The last thing I remember was being hit by a car."  
  
Tally shrugged, but in his half-asleep state, Joey didn't notice. "I heard the doctors say that some guy brought you in, but he asked for his identity to not be revealed to you.." The nurse's words drifted away as Joey fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the waiting room, Yugi, Tea [A/N: Sorry, I don't know how to put the lil ( thing over the e..if anyone knows, please tell me..], Tristan, Bakura, and Mai all sat in silence, contemplating the news of what had happened to Joey.  
  
/Yami?/ Yugi thought to his darker half.  
  
//Yes, Yugi?//  
  
/Do you think Joey's ok?/  
  
//Yes, aibou, I think he is fine. The doctor _did_ say he only had a few minor cuts.//  
  
/I know, Yami. I'm just worried about him. And I wish they would let us in to see him./  
  
Yugi's darker half smiled to himself in his soulroom. 'He is so innocent and pure. His heart is filled only with love for others. His friends have no idea how lucky they are to have him as a friend.'  
  
//I'm sure they will once they're sure it's ok for Joey to see people. They have his best interests at heart.//  
  
/I guess so./ Yugi cut off the link with his Yami.  
  
Sitting next to Yugi, Mai sighed. 'Joey..I hope you're ok.'  
  
Yugi looked over at the blonde haired girl next to him. Touching her shoulder, he asked, "You ok, Mai?"  
  
She looked at him then gave a weak smile. "Yeah.just fine." Mai turned away, signaling to Yugi that she didn't wish to continue the conversation.  
  
As the nurse came out of Joey's hospital room, the group jumped up to meet her. "Can we see him now?" Tea asked, her brown eyes filled with a mixture of hope and worry all at one. [A/N: Yes, I know, I'm getting annoying..but I have to ask..her eyes _are_ brown, right? Cause if they aren't I'm losing my mind.]  
  
The nurse, Tally, answered, "He's asleep right now. He woke up briefly, but he fell right back asleep. So, no, you cant visit him right now. He needs his sleep." At the crest-fallen looks on the teenagers' faces and the obvious argument already on their tongues, she added, "And might I suggest you all go home and get some rest, too. You've all been here since 9:00 this morning. It's 3:00. Visiting hours end at 4:00. Chances are, Joey won't be awake before then."  
  
Defeated, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura grabbed their stuff and headed toward the exit. Mai remained standing there though. Yugi turned back. "You coming, Mai?"  
  
"Huh? Um, nah..I'm gonna stay here a little while longer, just in case he wakes up. I'll call you guys if he does, ok?" Mai replied, her voice gentler and more caring sounding than ever before.  
  
Tristan opened his mouth to say something, but Tea nudged him in the ribs and dragged him out the exit. Shrugging at Mai, Bakura and Yugi followed. Mai collapsed back into a chair and began the long, painful process of waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was _that_ for, Tea?" Tristan asked, ripping his arm from her grasp and rubbing his side where she had shoved her elbow into him.  
  
"Tristan, you idiot, Mai likes Joey! She's worried sick about him, more than you or me can understand! If she wants to stay there, that's her business!" Tea screamed at Tristan, her head getting huge, anime-style.  
  
Tristan gulped and nodded, scared of Tea. From a safe distance away, Yugi and Bakura allowed themselves some much-needed laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 3:45, Mai was still sitting in that same chair, her anxiety growing by the second. 'I have to see him!' she thought frantically. Looking around, she noticed that neither the nurse who had spoken to her, Yugi, and co. earlier nor the doctor who had talked to them originally were anywhere in sight. Mai bit her lip, a plan forming in her mind. Looking around once more, she got up, smoothed her skirt, and walked confidently into Joey's hospital room as if she had no reason _not_ to go in.  
  
Inside, she sat in the chair next to Joey's bed, gazing at his face. Even with the bandage on and the bruises all over his face, he was a gorgeous as ever. A tear fell down Mai's cheek as she looked at him, so fragile and innocent in that bed. "Joey..I thought I lost you.." she whispered, tears now freely streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Joey's eyelashes fluttered open. "Mai?" he whispered, half asleep still.  
  
Mai took in a deep breath, then quickly raised a hand to her face to wipe away the tears lingering on the cheeks, lest Joey see them. Too late.  
  
It took a lot of strength, but Joey lifted his hand up and caught Mai's in the air. "Why are you crying?" he asked, more awake now.  
  
"I.I.I'm not.." she said, her voice faltering.  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow at her, then smiled. "Then why are there tears on your cheeks?" he said gently.  
  
Mai lost it. The tears she had been trying to hold in fell free, cascading down her face. In between sobs, she managed to say, "I was so scared I lost you, Joey. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you.." Realizing what she had said, Mai pulled back, her violet eyes dancing with pleasure for finally saying it, then fear for the fact that Joey might reject her.  
  
Joey looked at her, his eyes filled only with love. "Really, Mai?" he questioned, hardly believing the words he had heard come out of her perfectly shaped mouth.  
  
Mai nodded slowly, her eyes downcast. Joey sat up in bed, looking at her. "Joey, you shouldn't sit up! You're still weak the nurse said!" Mai said, concern for the man she loved evident in her voice.  
  
"It's ok, Mai. I'm fine. In fact, I've never been better."  
  
Rising out of bed, he stood in front of Mai. She too stood up, opening her mouth to tell him to get back in bed. "Joey-" The words never got out of her mouth as she felt him crush his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her near to him, his fantasy finally coming true. In his arms, Joey finally held Mai, the only woman he had ever truly loved. Mai pulled away.  
  
"Joey?" she questioned, uncertainty in her eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you told me. Now I don't have to pretend anymore either. I love you too, Mai. I love you, too." Joey held her in his arms, and leaning against his chest, she closed her eyes, content with the world. And this is how the nurse, Tally, found them a few minutes later. Smiling, she told them to break it up, and threw Mai out, playfully. At peace, Joey went back to sleep, dreaming of the next day when he would be released from the hospital and could tell Yugi the good news-he and Mai had finally admitted their feelings for each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter One. I know, I know, no Seto in this one. Don't worry, he'll show in the next chapter. A few quick note thingies: I know Joey and Mai were a bit OOC in this chapter, but too bad..I'll work on it..and also, seriously, if anyone knows how to make the symbol over the e in Tea's name, please email me or something with how to do it..cuz it's bothering me...LoL...anywayz, R&R please!!! *makes puppy-dog eyes* Hehe..  
  
~TaLoN~ 


End file.
